


Bones Imagines (reader-inserts)

by gardenofstories



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofstories/pseuds/gardenofstories
Summary: Reader-insert imagines for the characters of the TV show Bones. All of these are also posted to my tumblr, gardenofstories, and my wattpad, garden_of_stories. If you enjoy them, please leave kudos and comments. Do not copy or use in any way without my permission.
Relationships: Angela Montenegro/Reader, Camille Saroyan/Reader, Jack Hodgins/Reader, James Aubrey/Reader, Lance Sweets/Reader, Seeley Booth/Reader, Temperance Brennan/Reader, Wendell Bray/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Introduction/Request Information

If you have requests, please read the following:

I will write for all of the main characters and some of the interns (Daisy, Clark, Wendell, Jessica, Arastoo). I am willing to write mildly NSFW stuff, but nothing detailed or graphic. I will write about some sensitive topics as well (certain mental-illnesses, injuries, violence, etc.) but please ask. 

I have the right to decline any and all requests that a) aren't something I'm comfortable writing, b) aren't something I have inspiration or time to write, or c) aren't something I want to write. If I decline your request, please do not take it personally and please do not get upset with me.

If you enjoy my writing, please leave kudos and comments. If you can, I do have a Ko-Fi account for people to support me on (any money I get there goes towards my education). My account is gardenofstories.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my writing.


	2. Lance Sweets - The Team Finds Out You're Dating

After finally solving a very difficult and long case with your team at the Jeffersonian, you made your way to your boyfriend’s office at the FBI building. It was late, though you knew he’d be there—he often worked late, especially when he wanted to finish the reports of that day’s case.

You arrived at his office and knocked on the open door.

Lance turned in his desk chair, smiling when he saw you. “Y/N, hey. Brennan finally let you go?”

With a nod, you said, “After she made me clean up the workspace and redo my report on my findings three times because the first few times were _incomplete_ even though they weren’t. Then, just as I was about to leave, Hodgins did some stupid experiment which set off all the alarms so I was stuck there in quarantine for a good half hour.”

Lance frowned and stood. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No,” you replied as you walked in, “thanks, but I’m not in the mood for shrinking. No offense.”

He smiled softly. “None taken. Anything I can do to help?”

“A hug would be nice,” you admitted.

In an instant, Lance opened his arms. You went into them, wrapping your own around his torso. He held you against him, rubbing your back with one hand while his other rest on your tailbone.

“I’m sorry you had a rough day,” he murmured. “Why don’t we go back to my place and watch some TV or something, yeah? That sound good to you?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you.”

Lance kissed the top of your head.

You raised your face and met his eyes. You stared at him momentarily before connecting your lips to his. Lance reciprocated the kiss instantly, pulling you closer to him—if that were possible. He placed a hand on your cheek gently as he kissed you harder. You moved your hand up to the base of his neck and slowly ran your fingers through his hair.

“Sweets,” Booth said loudly as he entered his office. “I—oh! Whoa!”

You quickly pulled away from Lance, your cheeks turning pink.

Doctor Brennan appeared behind him. “What? What’s wrong?”

Booth eyed you two. “You and Y/N? Really?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “Um. Yeah.”

Brennan looked at you. “Does Booth mean that you and Doctor Sweets are in a relationship?”

Wordlessly, you nodded.

Booth’s eyebrows raised slightly. “Well, good for you guys. I’m happy for you two.”

Lance glanced at you, then to Booth. “Did you need something?”

“We wanted to know if you wanted to join us and the rest of the gang for some drinks,” Booth said. He smirked. “But I take it you two have other plans.”

Brennan leaned towards him and whispered, “Does that mean sex?”

Booth sighed slowly. “Yes, Bones.”

“No, actually,” Lance said quickly. “We weren’t … we were just kissing. We were going to go to my place and watch some TV.”

You ran your hand through your hair. “Actually, some drinks would be nice. If you don’t mind.”

“Whatever you want is fine with me,” he told you.

You looked at Booth and Brennan. “Where are the others?”

“They’re meeting us at the bar,” Brennan answered.

Lance grabbed his belongings and took your hand. “All right, let’s go.”

“What took you guys so long?” Hodgins asked when the four of you approached the table at the bar. “Get lost or something?”

Brennan sat and answered before either of you could sugar coat it. “Booth and I walked in on Doctors Sweets and Y/L/N being intimate.”

Angela’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, really?”

Your face burned. “We were just kissing.”

“So, what? You’re dating?” Hodgins asked, sipping his drink as he eyed Lance.

Lance pulled out your chair as he spoke. “Yeah, yeah we are.”

Cam’s eyebrows raised, though she looked happy.

“I knew there was something going on between you two,” Angela said excitedly. “How long as this been going on for?”

“A few months,” Lance said, taking a seat beside you.

“When did this whole thing even start?” Booth asked.

You smiled slightly. “I’m going to need some alcohol before we begin all of this interrogating.”

Lance chuckled and called over the waiter. “Next round’s on me.”


	3. Jack Hodgins - You're Booth's Sister

A shadow fell over your work station and you furrowed your eyebrows as you looked up. Standing before you was Hodgins. He often came to your station during the work day to chat—sometimes it was about the case but often it had been more so about non-work-related topics. You didn’t mind talking to him, per se, though you did need to focus on your work and talking to him was… well, let’s just say that it became distracting from time to time, especially now that you realized you might like him as more than a friend.

“Need something?” you asked, not unkindly.

“Just wondering if you’ve had any luck identifying the weapon.”

You shook your head and sighed. “No. I’ve looked over the marks on the bones and tried to make sense of your particulate analysis. I can’t come up with anything that matches. What has a thin and sharp edge that’s made of steel and has large traces of sulphur, carbon, hydrogen, and nitrogen?”

Hodgins smiled softly and shook his head. “I don’t know. Don’t be hard on yourself. No one else has had any luck either.”

With a shrug, you said, “But you guys don’t have to prove yourself to Doctor Brennan. I’ve only been here a few months. She isn’t exactly warming up to me.”

“Brennan doesn’t warm up to people easily. She’s wary of newcomers, but she’ll see how great you are and will appreciate your hard work and your expertise. Besides, you’re Booth’s sister; she has to warm up to you eventually.”

“Thanks, Hodgins.”

“I’ve told you before that you can call me Jack.” He leaned against your work station, arms folded loosely over his chest.

Before you could say anything else, your brother’s voice echoed through the lab.

“Oi, Bug Boy! Stop pestering Y/N!”

Hodgins rolled his eyes and pushed himself off your station. “I wasn’t pestering her. We were just chatting.”

Booth approached you two, looking at Hodgins disapprovingly. “Don’t you have work you should be doing?”

“Jack and I were talking about the case,” you told your brother.

Booth turned his focus onto you. “What? You two are on a first-name basis now?”

You rolled your eyes. “Maybe? Why does it matter? We work together. Lots of coworkers call each other by their first names.”

“Uh huh.”

“What are you doing here, anyway?” you asked.

“I came to pick up Bones. We have a lead.”

“Does the lead give us any hints about what the weapon may be?” Hodgins asked.

“I don’t know. We haven’t talked to them yet,” Booth said in a somewhat snarky tone.

“Seeley, don’t be rude.” You sighed. “Who’s the lead?”

“The victim’s cousin who owns an organic farm. Apparently, the victim was sleeping with the cousin’s wife.”

You and Hodgins quickly turned to each other and at the same time shouted, “Hoe!”

Seeley’s eyes went wide. “Whoa, guys, just because the wife was cheating on her husband doesn’t mean she’s a hoe.”

You shook your head. “No, no, a garden hoe!”

Hodgins smiled eagerly as the puzzle pieces started to fit together in his mind. “Of course. Good quality garden hoes are often made of steel, and there would be soil and plant material on it!”

Booth clapped you on the shoulder. “Hey, great work, Y/N. Bones and I will go talk to the cousin and we’ll get a warrant to test all of his equipment for blood.”

As Booth walked away to tell Bones, Hodgins held up his hands. “What, no praise for me?”

You laughed lightly. “I think you did a great job.”

He looked at you and smiled. “Thanks. I guess great minds think alike, huh?”

You quickly looked over your shoulder to make sure your brother wasn’t nearby. When you saw him walking out of the lab with Doctor Brennan, you smiled and looked back to Hodgins. “Do you know what I’m thinking right now?”

He inched closer to you and raised an eyebrow. “Can I have a hint?”

“It doesn’t have to do with the case,” you told him.

“I might have an idea,” he said. “But why don’t you tell me so we can be on the same page?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat after work,” you said, trying to settle the nerves that were surfacing.

Hodgins smiled. “Like a date?”

You nodded. “If not, forget I asked.”

“I would love to go on a date with you,” he said, but trailed off at the end.

“I sense a but coming,” you said with a frown.

“It’s just, what about Booth?”

You shrugged. “He doesn’t have to know. We’ll just go on a date without telling anyone and if it goes well, we’ll keep it to ourselves.”

Hodgins smiled, eyes glimmering. “So I get to sneak around behind Booth’s back and go on a date with a beautiful and amazing girl? Sounds like a great deal to me.”

You laughed. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.”


	4. Temperance "Bones" Brennan - Awkward Flirting

As you worked on your report for Doctor Saroyan, you saw Doctor Brennan approach you out of the corner of your eye. You prepared yourself for criticism or questioning of your methods. You had been hired to work at the Jeffersonian as a cultural anthropologist to assist Doctor Brennan and her team with analysing burial methods, evidence found on victims, and use your knowledge of different cultures to make inferences about the victims and the guilty parties. You also helped Doctor Brennan with the ancient skeletal remains she analysed.

“Doctor Y/L/N,” Brennan greeted, standing before your work station.

You looked up to her. “Doctor Brennan. Do you need help with something?”

“I was just wondering if you have found anything of interest.”

“Well, I did some more analysis of the information you gave me on the crime scene, and it turns out that the feet of the body were facing East,” you told her. “This is a traditional burial method done by people of the Christian faith.”

Brennan nodded. “So you’re thinking the murderer might be a Christian?”

You shrugged. “It’s possible. Or, they knew the victim well enough to know that he was a practising Christian.”

“Very good. I’ll let Booth know.”

You smiled slightly. That was high praise coming from her.

“Y/L/N, have you ever been told that you have very symmetrical facial features?”

“Um. No… I don’t think so.”

Brennan pointed to you. “Your jawbone is especially symmetrical, as are your brows.”

You smiled slightly. “Well, I may do a bit of work on my brows, but uh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Your hips also appear to be quite sturdy. If we lived in older times, I have no doubt that you would have had many rich men paying your family for your hand in marriage as having strong hip structure often suggested one would be able to bear many offspring.”

You blinked in surprise. Since when did Doctor Brennan notice your bone structure so much? “Um… I guess that’s a good thing?”

She nodded like it was obvious. “Yes, woman who appeared youthful and fertile were bought from their families to be married into a wealthy family. They often got better food and shelter.”

You nodded slightly. “I learned a bit about that in a few of my classes.”

When Doctor Brennan did not say anymore or move, you cleared your throat and picked up your report. “Right, well, I better get this to Cam.” You gave her a small smile and left to go to Cam’s office.

When you entered, Angela was speaking with her.

“Sorry to interrupt,” you said when there was a lull.

“No need to be sorry. You have something for me?” Cam asked, eyeing the report in your hands.

You nodded and held it out towards her. “I realized that the victim was buried with his feet facing East—a traditional way for burial in the Christian religion. Either the murder was Christian as well and for whatever reason disposed of the body somewhat respectfully, or they knew the victim well enough to know that they were religious and would want to be buried that way.”

“Good work,” Cam said, skimming over your report.

“Ang, can I ask you something not related to the case?” you asked.

Angela nodded. “Yeah, anything.”

“Doctor Brennan is… not the best at communication, right? At least not with people who aren’t as logical as she is.”

“Well, that’s true,” Angela said. “But that’s not a question.”

You smiled slightly. “Well, she was just talking to me and I’m not quite sure I understand the meaning behind her words.”

“We all feel that way sometimes,” Cam said lightly.

“What did she say?” Angela asked.

You rubbed the back of your neck. “She told me I have a very symmetrical face and hips, and that if we were in older times, I’d have had many families offering my family money for me to marry their sons.”

Angela’s eyes widened slightly and she smiled. “Oh, sweetie, I think that was Brennan’s way of telling you that she finds you attractive.”

“What?” you asked, shocked.

“That does make sense,” Cam said.

Angela put her hand on your shoulder. “Brennan isn’t good at saying how she feels, especially when it comes to romance. She’s trying to admit how she feels without getting all mushy. Do you like her that way?”

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “Maybe?”

“If you do,” Cam said, “just don’t be like Angela and Hodgins.”

“Hey!” Angela protested, though she was amused.

Cam put up her hands and said no more, knowing both you and Angela knew what she meant: no excessive PDA in the lab.

“What do I do?” you asked. “What if she doesn’t actually like me that way and was just stating facts?”

Angela shook her head. “No, I’m almost certain Brennan has a crush on you. Now that you mention it, I have noticed that she’s been extra nice to you lately. And she checks up on your work often, granted she does to that to others, but it could also be a sign that she’s trying to spend time with you. You should ask her out. But be very clear that you want to go on a date. Sometimes she misses the subtleties of conversations.”

You nodded slightly. What Angela was saying made sense. And you _did_ fancy Doctor Brennan, you just didn’t know if it would work out between you two. You were so different, but maybe that would help bring out the best in you two.

“Okay. I’m going to go talk to her. Thanks, Ang.”

Angela smiled as you left to find Brennan.

You found her in the bone room examining the remains.

“Doctor Brennan? Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yes, please come in,” she said, not looking up from the skull.

“What you said earlier got me thinking about you and I and how maybe we should spend time together outside of work,” you said, shuffling closer to her slowly.

Brennan glanced up at you. “We often spend time together outside of work with the others.”

“Y-yeah, but uh, I guess I meant alone. Maybe um, like a date?”

“Oh,” she said. “Yes, that sounds enjoyable.”

“Really?” you asked. “So what you said earlier, that _was_ you complimenting me?”

“Yes,” she said. “I thought it was obvious.”

You smiled. “I guess I just have to get to know you better before I can fully understand what you mean sometimes.”

Brennan nodded. “Most people do.”

“Well, are you free tomorrow night? I know of a really good restaurant downtown.”

“Tomorrow night will be fine. Send me the details and I will meet you there.”

You smiled, a blush heating up your cheeks. “Sounds good, I’m looking forward to it.”

A faint smile spread on Brennan’s face. “As am I.”


	5. Angela Montenegro - Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female!reader

You were new to the Jeffersonian. You had only been there for a few months and you were still trying to find your place among everyone there. As Doctor Brennan’s grad student and intern, you worked hard to gain her approval with everything you did. It was quite possible one of the hardest things you’d ever have to do, and you were in grad school for goodness sake.

Angela had been kind to you since the day you arrived. She was understanding and she was sweet, and you deeply appreciated her taking time out of her day to check in on you, especially when you were assigned difficult tasks by Doctor Brennan. You admired Angela’s work, not just her incredible work with computers but her art as well. You once told her that her paintings were some of the best you’d ever seen which had caused her to blush and smile widely as she mumbled out a thank you. That was moment where you realized you were falling for her.

She was straight, though. Or so you thought. You had only seen and heard about her relationships with guys, so you figured you had no chance with her. You did your best to push down your feelings, especially when you were near her. It was hard sometimes, though. Like when she smiled at you or laughed. Those were the times when you wanted to drop everything and just kiss her until you were both gasping for breath. But you couldn’t do that, much to your dismay.

You were working on examining the bones on the platform when you overheard Hodgins talking to Angela at his work station.

“So I bumped into Roxie the other day,” Angela was saying, her tone telling you that Roxie held some significance to either her or Hodgins.

“Oh yeah? How did _that_ go?” Hodgins asked, a mixture of sympathy and curiosity in his voice.

“It was awkward. I hadn’t seen her since…” She trailed off and sighed. “She’s doing well, though. We talked for a little bit. It was nice to see her, but it was just weird seeing her, you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” Hodgins said.

They then talked about the case for a few minutes until Angela left to her office and Hodgins stepped up onto the platform.

“Find anything?” he asked, cotton swabs in his hands ready to collect samples.

“There’s several nicks to the ribs. Maybe you’ll be able to find particulates in them.”

Hodgins nodded and started to carefully swab where you pointed out.

“Who’s Roxie?” you asked.

Hodgins looked up at you briefly and you quickly added, “I wasn’t eavesdropping. I just overheard. It’s not like you two were whispering.”

Hodgins smiled slightly. “She’s Angela’s ex.”

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head and your heart started to beat twice as fast. “Her ex? As in… ex-girlfriend?”

With a nod, he said, “They had dated back in college and reconnected through a case. They didn’t last long, though. They both wanted different things.”

“Oh. Wow.” You didn’t know what to say. A million thoughts were running through your mind. Angela dated a girl. That meant she wasn’t straight. That meant you had a shot.

“That doesn’t bother you, does it?” Hodgins asked defensively.

“No, no, of course not! I just… I didn’t know she liked girls.”

“It was a bit of a shock for all of us, and I had almost married her.” Hodgins straightened up, samples all collected. “I’ll go run these through the mass-speck and see what I can find.”

You nodded and stood there for a few moments staring at Angela’s office. You actually had a chance. You hadn’t been this excited since you’d gotten the letter of acceptance into Doctor Brennan’s grad class. As much as you wanted to go talk to her, you knew you had to finish what you were doing. You did your best to push aside the thoughts about Angela as you finished examining the bones.

After you had told Doctor Brennan of your findings, you went to find Angela.

“Hey, Angela?” you asked.

She looked over her shoulder at you and smiled. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

She nodded and turned herself fully away from her computer. “Sure.”

“Um. This might sound a little odd, but you… you like girls, right? As in… romantically?”

Angela’s eyebrows arched, but she smiled. “Yes, I do. I guess you overheard me and Hodgins talking?”

You nodded shyly. “I wasn’t eavesdropping, I promise.”

She nodded, letting you know she wasn’t upset.

“In that case, I uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a date with me sometime?”

Angela’s eyes widened. “Oh!”

You bit your lip nervously. “If not, it’s okay. I won’t ask you again or bother you about it.”

“Y/N, I would love that.”

Now it was your turn to widen your eyes. “You would?”

Angela nodded and stepped closer to you. “Yeah, yeah I would.”

You smiled and blushed. “I know it can sometimes be difficult to date co-workers, but we can keep things casual for a bit until we figure out what this is… Just to avoid some awkwardness.”

“I think that sounds great. I’ll take you out for dinner and we can see where things go.” Her gaze moved to your lips. “You know, I really want to kiss you right now but Cam’s scolded me too many times about kissing people at work.”

You laughed lightly. “Tell you what, after our date, you can kiss me all you want.”

Angela smiled widely and pressed her lips to your cheek quickly. “Deal.”


	6. Jack Hodgins - You're Booth's Sister Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is NSFW (making-out, touching each other, etc.) but no sex

Jack kissed your neck as his hand moved down your bare torso. You tilted your head back and moaned softly when he sucked on the delicate skin above your collarbone.

After a long week of solving a stressful murder, you and Jack needed to unwind. After getting dinner and having a few drinks, you and Jack made your way back to your place, not able to keep your hands off each other during the cab ride. You two had been secretly dating behind everyone’s backs—especially your brother’s—for a few months. Things were going great between you two. You made each other laugh, cheered each other up, comforted each other when one was down, and communicated well enough that you two could nearly read each other’s minds.

You reached up and gently dragged your nails down Jack’s arm, causing the hairs to stand on end. You shifted in his lap, purposefully rubbing your bum against his hardening groin. You breathed out slowly when your clit rubbed against the fabric that separated it from Jack’s cock.

Jack moved his hands beneath your shirt and quickly pulled it off of you, revealing a lacey bralette underneath. After tossing your shirt aside, he kissed above your breasts just light enough to make you whine for more. His laughter fanned your exposed skin.

“Don’t tease me,” you mumbled, pulling his face towards yours. Your lips moved sloppily against his and you tasted the alcohol he had consumed not long ago.

Jack started fumbling with your pants, tugging them down as far as he could without you moving. You lifted yourself off of him long enough for him to pull the pants down to your knees. You then settled back down on his lap, moaning into his mouth when you felt how hard he was through his pants. You moved his shirt up, only parting from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Jack flipped you onto your back and kissed you harder, tongue thrusting into your mouth.

You blindly moved your hands down to his hips and you worked on undoing his jeans.

A sudden, loud knock on your front door made both you and Jack jump.

“Who the hell-?” you asked breathlessly.

Jack shook his head. “Ignore them.”

He went in to kiss you again, but you pushed him off and sat up. “It could be important.”

Jack groaned and leaned his head back in exasperation. “Fine, but hurry back.”

You gave him a quick kiss then grabbed your shirt and started pulling it over your head.

There was more knocking, followed by, “Y/N! You in there?”

You and Jack both froze.

“Shit,” you hissed out.

“No, no, Booth _cannot_ see me here like this!” Jack whisper-shouted. “He’s going to kill me!’

“He won’t kill you,” you said and pulled your pants on. “Just a second!”

You went to the door and took in a deep breath before unlocking and opening it. “Hey, Seeley, this isn’t a good time—”

“Are you okay?” Booth asked quickly. “You haven’t answered any of my texts.”

You positioned yourself in the doorway so Booth couldn’t see in. “Oh, um, yeah, my phone is charging in my bedroom and it’s on silent. Sorry.”

Booth’s eyes narrowed as he took in your appearance.

You ran a hand through your hair and tried to smooth it down. “Did you need something?”

“I was meeting Bones at the bar and I was wondering if you wanted to join us,” he said slowly. “But that was hours ago, and you weren’t answering, so… just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You smiled. “Yup, I’m good. Sorry to worry you.”

Booth’s eyes narrowed. “Who else is here?”

“What?” you asked, trying your best to seem confused.

“Y/N, I can see the hickey on your neck.”

Your cheeks burned. “None of your business. No one you know…”

His eyes narrowed, then they widened with realization. “Y/N, I swear to God, if Hodgins is in there…”

“Please don’t kill him,” you rushed out, confirming his suspicions.

“Hodgins I’m coming in in three seconds and you better be decent!” Booth shouted.

You cringed and opened the door wider, knowing there was no point in blocking it; Booth would just push past you.

Your brother stormed inside and followed the trail of kicked off shoes to the living room where he found Jack standing.

“Booth, man, look—”

“No, you look,” Booth interrupted. He got closer, looming over Jack. “If you even _think_ about hurting my baby sister, I will find you and I will make you wish you had never been born, is that clear?”

“Seeley!” you exclaimed, hurriedly pulling at his arm.

Jack held his hands up. “Booth, I promise I will never do anything to hurt Y/N. I love her.”

That was the first time he had said it out loud. Your breath caught in your throat. “You do?”

Jack looked at you with gentle eyes and a warm smile. “Of course I do. You’re incredible, babe, how could I not?”

You smiled widely. “I love you, too.”

Booth looked between you and Jack for a few moments, then settled on looking back at Jack with a somewhat kinder expression. “You treat her right, okay? She deserves to be treated like a princess and if I find out that you’ve been treating her as anything less than that…”

“You’ll make me wish I’d never been born,” Jack finished. “I got it.”

“Seeley, Jack _does_ treat me like a princess. He’s the sweetest, most caring guy I’ve ever met. He makes me so incredibly happy.”

Booth finally looked at you. He sighed. “As long as he treats you right and you’re happy… I guess it’s okay with me. Just please don’t be all mushy around me.”

You smiled and hugged your brother. “Thank you, Seeley.”

He nodded and hugged you back, shooting Jack a warning glare behind you.

Booth pulled away from you. “Right, well, as much as it disgusts me, I guess I should let you two uh… get back to uh… you know.”

You laughed. “I think the mood might have been killed a little bit.”

Jack grinned. “I bet I can bring it back to life.”

Booth groaned. “Ew, I did not hear that.”


	7. Seeley Booth - Horror Movie

You pulled the blanket around you up higher as the music in the movie got more intense. “Someone’s behind there,” you said. “Don’t go behind there!”

Booth glanced at you with a smirk. “You know they can’t hear you, right?”

You huffed. “Yeah, well, they should. Less of them would die if I was there giving them advice.”

A low laugh rumbled in his chest. “Sure, Y/N.”

You had been hosting a movie night at your place with the whole team from the Jeffersonian and FBI, but everyone else had left at the end of the last movie.

Booth had offered to stay for a bit and help you clean up, but then you asked if he wanted to stay for another movie and of course he had to say yes. He took any opportunity to spend time with you. Although he hadn’t told you yet, and though he might have not even been able to admit it to himself, he was falling in love with you.

When Booth had offered to help you clean up, you had secretly been over the moon because that meant you could spend just a little more time with him. And before you could stop yourself, you had asked him if he wanted to watch another movie with you. You loved spending time with Booth. He made you laugh, he was a great listener, and he made you feel safe. You loved him. He just didn’t know it yet.

A jump-scare on the screen made you flinch and yelp in surprise. “Dammit!” you exclaimed. “I told you there was someone there!”

Booth smiled softly as he stifled a laugh. “You were right.”

You cast him a sideways glance. “I’m always right.”

“I wouldn’t say _always_ ,” he teased.

You shoved his shoulder. “Name one time I was wrong.”

Booth raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. “How about that time we went to the bar for celebratory drinks and after a few too many you decided you could do a handstand?”

You cringed at the memory of broken glasses and a sprained wrist. “That doesn’t count. I was drunk.”

Booth laughed a laugh that made your stomach flutter. “I don’t know, Y/N. I count it.”

“Well you’re not Mister Perfect, you know,” you mumbled, even though you saw him as 100% perfect.

He shrugged. “Never said I was.”

You rolled your eyes playfully and turned your attention back to the screen. The two of you fell into silence as you watched the intense movie play out. Well, you _were_ in silence until a frightening scene made you squeal in alarm and throw yourself into Booth’s chest for protection.

As if on instinct, Booth wrapped his arms around you within seconds of your body colliding with his.

“Hey,” he said softly, “it’s all right.”

A shudder ran through your body as you replayed the scene in your mind. Booth ran his hand up and down your spine. “It’s all right. I got you.”

You took in a breath and pushed yourself off of him, though he kept his arms around you. “I’m sorry,” you said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“It’s fine, Y/N,” he said with a shrug. “You’d think that with all the horrors we see in our job, you’d be used to that kind of thing.”

You gave him a look. “We deal with dead bodies, not… creepy possessed monster things.”

“Fair point,” he said with a smile. “You know, if you wanted to cuddle, you could have just asked.”

His teasing made your cheeks heat up.

You shoved him and he laughed lightly. There was that laugh that you loved so much. You were suddenly hyperaware of the fact that his strong arms were still around you. That made your cheeks feel even hotter.

Booth must have become aware of it, too, for he awkwardly let you go and mumbled a soft _sorry_.

You shifted. “Thanks.”

He gave you a confused look and you quickly added, “For uh, protecting me from the movie.”

His grin came back. “Y/N, you must know by now that I’ll always protect you, even from a movie.”

The corners of your lips curled up. “Thanks.”

He dipped his head in a slight nod. He was silent for a moment, then said, “You know, if you actually _did_ want to cuddle I uh… wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t?” you asked.

He shook his head and took in a deep breath. “Look, Y/N, I’m just going to stop beating around the bush here. Lately I’ve been feeling like… like I might have feelings for you. Feelings that aren’t just of friendship.”

“You have?” you asked, heart starting to beat harder.

Booth nodded, and you could see nervousness in his eyes. “I didn’t want to say anything because we work so well together and have such a great friendship, but… I don’t want to hide how I feel anymore.”

You stared at him for a few moments and then leaned in and pressed your lips against his. Booth kissed you back instantly and held onto your waist. You cupped his face in his hands, feeling his defined jawline beneath your fingertips. The kiss was soft but filled with emotions.

When you pulled away, Booth looked at you with a glimmer in his eyes. “So, I guess that means you feel the same way?”

You laughed softly. “Yes, of course it does.”

A toothy grin spread across Booth’s face. He gently cupped your cheek with his hand and leaned in for another kiss, the movie long forgotten.


	8. Booth and Brennan x trans!daughter - Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not trans, so I apologize if this isn't my best work. I tried to make it as good as possible, though. Happy pride!

You took in a deep breath as you rounded the corner into your living room. “Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you guys about something?”

Your parents both looked at you.

“Of course, Y/N,” your father, Booth, said. “What’s up?”

You bit your lip as you walked to the armchair. You took a seat and played with your fingers anxiously. _Just like you practiced,_ you thought to yourself. _You can do this._ “Um. I’ve been feeling this way for a while, and I didn’t really know it was a thing until I started doing some research into it. And I don’t really know how to tell you or how you’ll react, but please try and keep an open mind?”

Your parents exchanged a worried glance with each other.

“You know we’ll love you no matter what,” your mom, Bones, said. “You can tell us anything.”

Your heart was thumping against your ribs so hard, you were worried they’d be able to hear. You felt a lump starting to form in your throat. “Um. I… I feel like…” you trailed off. You didn’t want to come out only to be rejected or ridiculed. You needed their acceptance and love.

“You can tell us,” Booth said gently.

“I feel like… like I was supposed to be born female,” you said, barely audible.

Both your parents were silent and your heart started to sink.

Then, your mother said, “So you want to be a girl?”

You nodded silently, tears welling in your eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Booth said sympathetically. “I know this must be really confusing for you and really hard to deal with.”

“And it took a lot of courage to tell us,” Bones added.

Booth nodded. “We’re both really proud of you, and we’ll help you in any way we can.”

You looked up at them finally, a tear escaping from your eye. “Really?”

“Of course,” Bones said. She went over to you and crouched before you. “We love you. We want you to be happy and to be who you are. If you feel like you’re a girl, then you’re a girl.”

More tears fell from your eyes and you smiled widely.

Booth went to you as well and took your hand in his. “We love you. We’re going to help you research more about this and see what we can do to help you feel more at peace with yourself.”

“And if you want to change your name, we can help you brainstorm ideas for a new one,” Bones added.

You hugged both of your parents, one arm around each of them. They hugged you back, Booth rubbing your back comfortingly.

“Now I have two beautiful daughters in my life,” he said as he kissed the top of your head.


	9. Dating Wendell Bray and Being Seeley Booth's Younger Sister Would Include...

You and Wendell would have to try your best not to make your affection for one another too obvious in the lab. Of course you’d cast glances at each other and smile at one another from across the room, but you’d both have to refrain from being too much like a couple before you were open about your relationship to others.

You and Wendell would keep your relationship a secret for a while, at least until you were sure it was something serious. Your brother would just be so protective over you and wouldn’t want you to get hurt so he’d be pretty intense around boyfriends or prospective boyfriends of yours. He grew up being your protector, so he’d just be used to always looking out for you.

The first person you would tell would be Booth. You’d be having drinks at the bar one evening with him. Wendell would show up, as planned, and would join you two. The three of you would chat for a while until you felt ready to tell your big brother about your boyfriend.

When you told him, you would expect him to be angry or upset that you didn’t tell him sooner. Instead, he’d just grin and say, “Yeah, I know.” He’d explain that he started to pick up on some not so subtle cues that the two of you were an item. He’d say that at first he would be pretty annoyed, mostly because he was worried you’d get hurt. But he knew Wendell was a good guy and he would treat you right. That wouldn’t stop Booth from saying, “She’s my baby sister. If you ever hurt her, I swear to God I will hurt you right back.”

Wendell would promise Booth that he’d never hurt you, which wouldn’t be news to you. He treated you like a princess—he’d be a gentleman at all times. He would check in on you often when you were having a rough day, he’d spoil you on special occasions, and he’d always try his best to listen to you thoroughly and respect your wishes.

Should you and Wendell ever have an argument or problem, you would go to your brother for advice. Booth would take your side most of the time, but if you were ever being unreasonable he wouldn’t be afraid to tell you just that. If Wendell was ever making you upset, Booth would offer to “talk to him” for you, which you’d know meant he would lecture the poor man until he was pink in the face.

He’d hate to see the two of you showing PDA, and would groan and/or roll his eyes if the two of you even looked at each other a certain way around him. Overall, Booth would be really happy for you and Wendell, though. He’d be thrilled to see you in a stable, healthy relationship with someone Booth knew was a good man.


End file.
